Will you be there for me?
by RedStarBloom
Summary: His husband was just too cute when he's asleep, not that he was going to tell him that. Random one shots.
1. Sleep

Disclaimer: Murakami owns gravitation. I don't.

Pairing: Yuki/Shuichi

Rated: T

_Sleep_

Shuichi tucked his knees under him and watched his husband of two years continue his walk though dream land. He had fallen asleep after noon, having finished the latest chapter of his book. Shuichi wanted to turn the television on and see what was on the programs but the noise would only wake his husband. So instead, Shuichi had taken to his other favorite past time.

Watching Yuki sleep.

The dark circles under his eyes stood out on his pale skin. Nothing but caffeine and cigarettes for company, he would be grumpy if woken up in the middle of the day. Perhaps he could start on a new song? Moving as silently as he could, knowing that the smallest noise could wake Yuki, he kept one eye on his husband and the other on the desk no to far from the sofa. Picking up the notebook and pen Shuichi made his way back.

Yuki didn't stir as Shuichi sat back down in the recliner.

Yuki never was a heavy sleeper even before their marriage. The most Shuichi saw Yuki sleep was a totally of five hours, sometimes six if he had a good day. Some nights he would wake up from night terrors and it would take most of the night, on Shuichi's behalf, to lure Yuki back into a peaceful sleep once more.

Touma told the pink haired singer that He never saw Yuki sleep deeply until he came across Shuichi and his brother-in-law asleep on the sofa in the Touma's living room. If a part of Shuichi is touching Yuki than the writer can sleep properly.

Well, he was just going to have to know that Shuichi was in the same household as him.

The phone started to ring, loudly.

Yuki groaned as Shuichi made a mad dash for the annoying device. By the time the singer picked up the phone his husband was sitting up on the sofa and glaring heatedly his way.

Stupid piece of technology. Turning away from the evil look his blonde was tossing at him Shuichi concentrated on the person on the other line and his demise for the day.

"Hello?"

"I'm coming after you, slut."

That voice.

"You and that damn blonde are going to pay for what you did to me."

That _voice!_

Shuichi didn't notice that he dropped the phone nor that Yuki had rushed over to him when he collapsed to his knees, breathe shallow and his face pale.

"Bart, what is it? What's wrong?"

The singer didn't hear anything that the writer was saying to him. The whirlwind of thoughts going around in his head blocking out anything Yuki was saying to him.

He was back. He was _back! He _was _back! _No, he can't be back. He just _can't be. _The pain was going to return, the tormented and the words. The phobia to go out and worry of being dragged off into a dark place; to go though the-

"_Shuichi!"_

The pink haired man jerked out of his dark swirl of memoires and looked into Yuki's golden eyes that were narrowed into thin slits. Oh no, he heard. He knew that _he _was back.

"Y-Yuki, he's-"

"Hush, that bastard isn't going to lay a hand on you again. I'll kill him first before he can harm you again. Do you understand me?"

Looking into Yuki eyes as they shined bright with protectiveness and love made Shuichi calm, _safe._ The singer knew that without a doubt that his, prideful and handsome, husband would keep his word. He nodded his head; letting Yuki knew that he would keep the demons at bay.

"Alright than, now let's go to bed lover, my nap was interrupted by an annoying piece of tech that should not have been invited."

Before Shuichi could stand on his own two feet his husband swept the singer up into his arms and stared to make way toward their bedroom. The glam in the writer's eyes told Shuichi that sleeping wasn't going to be much of an option for the night. The blonde was going to make sure that his little husband knew that he was his and only his. No damn demon from the past was going to change that. Not now, not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

Shuichi awoke to hushed angry whispers coming from the other side of the bed. His body was sore from last night's actives and brain to ambiguous to make the words out. He knew the voice making the noise and a soothing hand combing though his hair was making him want to go back to sleep.

Shuichi didn't let himself go back to the dream world until a touch of lips and a gentle voice whispered into is ear, "Go back to sleep, Shu. I'll be here when you wake up."

Like he said, Yuki never was much a heavy sleeper, the blonde was always there to chase his demons away should they appear.


	2. Need

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

Pairing: Touma/Sakano

A/N: Just one of those "what if" one-shots. The Lemon was taken out. If you want to read the non edited version go to this link **http: / rednovastar . livejournal . com/**

_Need_

Fingers entwining and resting near his head the other brushing over his cheek, taking the glasses off as it went. The face that always wears a fake smile in front of others lowered and Sakano reached up with his free hand to run fingertips across the smooth jaw above.

Touma looked at the man trapped beneath him, leaning into the gentle touch. Pale skin that glowed in the light and dark hair splayed across the pillow. The young man's eyes were dark with shyness and love.

"You're so beautiful," the blond whispered before sealing his mouth over the full, kissable lips below.

Sakano moaned into the kiss and wrapped arm around the older man and pulled him down, coaxing him lower. Touma finally leaned on one of his elbows, burying his hand into Sakano's hair. Their fingers untwined as their bodies became in contact with one another and slide against each other with nothing in between them.

Sakano broke the heated kiss and let out a groan, pushing against the very warm body sprawled on top of him. Touma released his own grunt and nuzzled his face in the juncture of the mangers neck and shoulder. Body shivering with need and lust, his control slipping away.

"Touma," Sakano breathed against his cheek, the voice pleading. Touma tighten his hold on the younger man. "Please, do it already."

Touma fiercely hung on to his control. He wanted to take this slow, this was one of the very few nights that they could be together without a worry or meddling jobs to get in their way of a passionate night; but if his young lover kept pleading with him in that sexy voice it would be fast and rough, no lingering caress or slow kisses.

He wanted foreplay damn it.

Sakano let out a pleasured cry as Touma bit down on his neck and began to suck at the skin, finding pleasure at the delightful cry. The tyrant pressed against him, purposely rubbing their body's together.

He needed him _now. _He wanted his blond lover inside him, hitting that one spot that made him see light behind his eyelids. To hear that silent noise's that Touma's makes when he gives himself over to the pleasure. To lose himself into the other's presence.

"Please Touma," Sakano pleaded once more, "We can go as slow as you like later, but for now _please get inside me."_

Touma's hold on what little control he had was beginning to break, piece by piece. Sakano wasn't this vocal in bed. Usually his shy lover would flush in embarrassment before he would tell Touma what he wanted the CEO to do. Sometimes the blond would have to coax it out of the dark haired man with passionate kisses and caress.

Simply put, his lover was shy in bed. Something must have happened during the day that made his lover so out going in bed. He only gets frisky in bed when something is bothering him. The small blonde tried to think back to when Sakano wasn't by his side during the hours of the day and could only think that it happen during the time period that the manger was with Bad Luck.

Perhaps Yuki's lover would know something.

"You're not with me anymore." Sakano's voice brought him back from his thoughts. His lover looked put out, how cute.

"So, sorry my honey," Touma purred, "I'll keep all of my attention on you for now on.

* * *

><p>Panting in the afterglow, Touma gazed into his Sakano's eyes and let a soft smile come across his face. A true smile, only for the man underneath him.<p>

"Touma," the blonde let out a pleased breathe and nuzzled into the dark haired man's neck as the warm voice said his name, not bothering to pull out of the warm body yet.

"Go to sleep love, I'll be here when you wake up."

When dark eyes began to close the dark haired male muttered four words that always brought the blonde tyrant to his knees.

"_I love you."_


End file.
